Blog użytkownika:Lenaa/Wikianin zza garażu - wywiad z Komiksowym
http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/bbb/pl/images/c/c0/Wikianin_zza_gara%C5%BCu_kopia.png Hejcia! Czajcie ludzie, złapałam Komiksa xd Dzisiaj tak bez przedłużania, bo mi się nie chce strzelać textwallu, więc zapraszam do czytania! c: ------ 1. Witaj Komiksie w Wikianinie zza garażu. o: Na dobry początek się nam przedstaw, opowiedz coś o sobie i walnij textwall. Hej, jestem Komiks (Kuba), mam 15/16 lat i ogólnie teraz mnie tu nie ma ;-; Mieszkam w Łodzi. Textwall. Uważam, że taki sposób prowadzenia wywiadu jest dość specyficzny, bo kiedy zadam Ci pytanie, to mi nie odpowiesz ;-; 2. Opowiedz nam, jakie masz zainteresowania. Skąd się one wzięły? Ogólnie lubię fotografować i kręcić (kamerą, żeby nie było wątpliwości) wszystko, co udami się zobaczyć i jest warte uwagi. Nie wiem czemu moja ponysona ma za znaczek scenariusz, ale uznajmy, że mogę też coś zapisać. Co do mojego nicku, to kiedyś rysowałem komiksy na lekcjach i przez jakiś czas lubiłem to robić, ale moje zdolności artystyczne są na raczej miernym poziomie, więc to porzuciłem (przyznajmy się - porzuciłem, kiedy dowiedziałem się ilu na wiki jest artystów ;-;). 3. Czy kiedyś wrócisz do edytowania na wiki? Chyba tak. Trochę się boję, że za dużo się zmieniło od czasu kiedy odszedłem… Widziałem jakieś kaczki, więc może być groźnie... 4. Co sądzisz o sprawie z uchodźcami? Niedawno słyszałem rozmowę dwóch kolesi; jeden z nich mówił, że gdyby zobaczył w Polsce Syryjczyka, to by go zabił. To po raz kolejny utwierdziło mnie w przekonaniu, że Polska jest wyjątkowo nietolerancyjnym krajem. Jak ambasador Węgier mówił jacy to my braterscy, to chyba tylko dlatego, że Węgrzy nie chcą wpuścić do siebie uchodźców ;-; A tak na poważnie, to chyba to jest wiki o kolorowych konikach. 5. Czy lubisz kapibary? Kiedyś w podstawówce była taka zabawa, żeby odgadnąć, co jest na obrazku. Wszyscy mieli jakieś proste zwierzęta, a ja kapibarę. Nie wiedziałem co to jest i nasza drużyna przegrała ;-; Dlatego chyba nie lubię ;-; 6. Jeśli w inercjalnym układzie odniesienia siły działające na ciało nie równoważą się, to ciało porusza się z przyspieszeniem wprost proporcjonalnym do siły wypadkowej, czy odwrotnie proporcjonalnym do masy ciała? http://puu.sh/ksDZP.jpg 7. Czy lubisz WS? Specjalnie dla Makty :u No… ja.... nie wiem ;-; 8.Jak tam film o loży, który Twoja ponysona miała nakręcić? ''' To ktoś jeszcze o tym pamięta? Myślałem, że temat upadł czy coś… Jak ktoś coś zaproponuje to można będzie coś stworzyć. Na początek musiałbym odkurzyć moją ponysonę… A jeszcze wcześniej znaleźć się po drugiej stronie ekranu. Bo dawno mnie tam nie było... '''9. Co najbardziej lubiłeś robić na wiki? Na początku lubiłem stać sobie z boku i przyglądać się pracy innych. Potem zacząłem poprawiać błędy ortograficzne, ale chyba taka najprzyjemniejsza rzecz to tworzenie/uzupełnianie galerii. To wyszukiwanie obrazków z anglojęzycznej wiki, nazywanie ich, kategoryzowanie i wrzucanie do artykułu zawsze mnie odprężało. Nie wiem, może kiedyś do tego wrócę… Zależy w jakim stanie są galerie na wiki. 10. Nadal pracujesz w firmie jako John? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Długo myślałem nad tym pytaniem, bo nie wiedziałem o co chodzi… Teraz wiem i… wydaje mi się, że mnie z tej firmy zwolnili ;-; 11. Nadal oglądasz serial? Owszem. Chociaż mam trochę zaległości - w polskim dubbingu, w drugiej połowie 5 sezonu, a EG to w ogóle nie ruszyłem ;-; 12. Wejdziesz na czat i gg od czasu do czasu? To zależy (patrz: pkt. 3). 13. Do kogo zarywasz? Np. do mnie? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) To jest jedno z takich pytań, że nieważne jak odpowiem, to i tak będzie źle ;-; 14. Whos your senpai? Yolo?‘’’ I’m so lonely ;-; Chyba xd '15. Czy przewidzisz następne pytanie? ' Nie... '''16. I co? Przewidziałeś? xd No pisałem, że nie ;-; 17. Do kogo dzisiaj lecą pozdrowionka? Do tych wszystkich, którzy jeszcze się tam na wiki trzymają i chcieli przeczytać ten nudny wywiad ;-; I do Ciebie, że chciało ci się go przeprowadzić… chociaż się spóźniłem… Mam nadzieję, że to nie aż tak źle ;-; 18. Dzia za wywiad i do zobaczenia (pisania?) xd (Ale my się nigdy nie widzieliśmy ;-;) Dzia również i do pisania xd ------ I na tym się żegnamy xd